I never thought of myself as mean
by Smalllady08
Summary: Rowena and Sam go investigate a possible case but things go very bad and now they depend on each other to try to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **Rowena and Sam go investigate a possible case but things go very bad and now they depend on each other to try to survive.

**Hi, I'm very excited about this story. Enjoy**

**I never thought of myself as mean**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm so tired of pretending_

_Where's my happy ending?_

_I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines_

_I never asked for anything that wasn't mine_

**Queen of mean-Sarah Jeffrey**

Rowena was in a deep sleep, what she called 'her beauty sleep' when her phone then rang but she ignored it, stretching her arms and legs under the sheets and grabbing a pillow to bury her face on. It was her birthday but after centuries it made look just like another day, she didn't have someone to celebrate with, but at least she had the right to sleep as much as she wanted.

But her cellphone kept ringing and she snorted, throwing her pillow on the floor and sitting on the bed, grabbing her phone and then she was surprise to see it was Sam in a video-call and she felt her heart beat fast. She ran her fingers through her orange hair, rearranging them over her black nightdress, feeling herself blushing slightly.

She hadn't seen him since the day she'd tried to kill him and then was forgiven, but now every time she thought about him, remembering the way he'd helped her with her fears of Lucifer, who he's sit beside her after she'd given up trying to kill him, her heart would beat fast just like that and she asked herself if that could mean she was falling in love, because she didn't know how it felt to love.

It made her apprehensive, not for thinking loving someone would make her weak, what she used to think. She'd learned with the Winchesters, specially with Sam that it took a lot of courage to love and give themselves to someone. No, her fear was of getting hurt like it'd happened with Fergus' father, Lucifer. And now Billie had told her about the prophecy where Sam will cause her death.

Rowena sighed, forcing a smile and she raised her cellphone, answering him and seeing Sam's face on the screen made her smile become sincere seeing him smile, motioning for her.

"Well, hello giant..." She said raising an eyebrow while readjusting herself against the pillows.

"Hey Rowena, good morning. I'm sorry for calling so early." Sam felt his body catching fire seen Rowena on the screen more beautiful than ever, even it being morning, watching her beautiful face, free of makeup, her red hair falling over her black lacy nightdress which contrasted with her fair skin.

God, he couldn't even pinpoint the exactly moment he'd realized he was in love with the witch, somewhere between when he'd discovered Lucifer'd killed her in her hotel room and the day they'd talked in the car and she'd opened up to him and showed her heart, Since then he would feel his heart beating fast for her, his face opening on a smile at her image and the hunter knowing about her tragic past with men wanted to show her he'd never hurt her and that they were going to find a way to change that prophecy.

So, knowing it was Rowena's birthday he'd decided to call her to help him in a case of missing people as an excuse to take her later to have dinner and then, give her a gift.

"So... What made you call me so early, interrupting my beauty sleep?" She asked curiously, her sensual eyes staring at her in a way that made his desire for her grow and he shook his head slightly.

"You don't need that..." Sam said hoarsely, his voice sincere and his eyes eyes darkening for her and Rowena smiled in surprise, taking a hand to her chest.

"Thank you Samuel, but you do remember I'm a 300 years old witch, right?"

"Well, Dean and Jack are in another state working in a case of ghosts and I need a partner for today. Are you up to it?"

Rowena wasn't ready to say that aloud but his invitation, even if it was for a case made her happy because she's going to be with Sam in her birthday.

"Hm..." She stretched, staring at her clock and then she looked back to Sam. "Can you pick me up in an hour, giant?"

Sam smiled at her, his hand inside his the pocked of his jeans holding tight the small box there and he said:

"Sure, witch."

An hour later Sam and Rowena were in the car driving through the almost desert road toward a bar where two women had disappeared before their bodies had been found outside on the road and Sam had invaded FBI's database, seeing the photos showing the bodies with their insides melted and blue hand-prints on their arms.

"Djinns? Pretty simple..." Rowena murmured, reading the file Sam had printed and reaching the same conclusion as him and she put the papers aside to cover a yawn, it still was 7 am.

"We'll be back before nightfall." Sam agreed and then he turned his face slightly to hers with a smile, saying: "Why don't you take a nap and have your beauty sleep? We still have an hour before we get tot he bar."

"I thought you said I didn't need that." Rowena said with an amused smile, her outlined eyes shinning while she stared at hum, making him shiver and then, she felt her heart beat fast when Saw placed his hand that had been on the car gear over her knee, exposed by the black skirt she wore and then he caressed her gently, saying:

"And you don't, you're beautiful..." And then his hand found hers on the seat, guiding it to his lips while keeping an eye on the road and he said: "But birthday girls deserve."

Rowena stared at him in surprise as he turned his face back to the road still smiling and Rowena opened a small smile feeling a huge happiness inside of her she didn't even know how he'd found out about her birthday and then, she surprised him by interlacing his fingers over the car gear, closing her eyes and resting against the seat in a comfortable position.

An hour later Rowena and Sam got out of the car in front of a bar and the witch removed her sunglasses, hands on her hips while staring at the place almost desert in the middle of the road over the strong sun and Sam cast a discreet look toward the witch, a hand inside his pocked and holding the small box while watching the sun hit Rowena's orange hair, making them look like flames, her red lips in disdain.

She looked more beautiful than ever and he knew that despite her beauty she could also be mortal but even with that he turned to the trunk and returned with two daggers and a small bottle with lamb blood and gave one to Rowena, his voice serious but his eyes were staring at her softly:

"In case you need it... I know you have your powers but even so, be careful."

"Thanks Samuel." She smiled, touched and then hid the dagger inside her high heeled boot and he said:

"C'mon witch."

"Giant."

Inside the bar there were a few men, most of them truckers and Sam went to talk to the barman while Rowena explored the place, rolling her eyes at two men who were whistling toward her, and they received a cold look from Sam.

While Sam gathered information Rowena started walking around, deciding to see the ladies room as the victims were women and she entered it grimacing, seeing every part of it until she saw on the floor near the sink some kind of trapdoor, very well disguised and she crouched, opening it and then she grabbed her cellphone to call Sam when then she felt someone touch her arm and she turned with a smirk:

"Samuel, very bold of you to go inside of the l-"

But she found herself staring at a horrible man covered in blue tattoos, his eyes shinning in the same color and before she could shout Sam's name or attack him, she felt the tattoo on his arms start to move toward hers and Rowena felt her body froze, Sam's name stuck on her throat and then her own eyes became blue as she fell in the basement.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**.

**Chapter 2**

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the queen_

_And there's no in between_

_Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I'd be the leader of the dark_

**Queen of mean-Sarah Jeffrey**

Rowena woke up on the floor of the dark basement, feeling her body hurt with the fall and she took a hand to her head while trying to get up, looking around them.

"Rowena? Thanks God..." The witch turned her throbbing head slowly and she smile seeing that this time it was Sam and he walked toward her and then he surprised her by hugging her.

"Samuel..." The witch slowly took her hands to his back, hugging him back while feeling her body being involved by the giant's warmth and then, he approached his lips to her ear whispering, seductive:

"I was scared of losing you... I don't want to lose my beautiful girlfriend."

"Girl... friend?" The witch repeated slowly and then she pushed him back a little, frowning while feeling her heart beat fast and loud. Did that mean he loved her? The thought made her laugh in surprise because it looked like some kind of dream, a little strange with all that romance, but even so...

And then when he took from his pocket a small box and gave it to her, Rowena's trembling fingers opened it and found a pretty necklace made of rubies and her red lips parted in an 'o', barely believing in the beautiful gift he'd given her ans "

"Samuel, it must have coasted a fortune..." Rowena couldn't get out of her mind that Sam's attitude was strange, calling her 'beautiful girlfriend', but there was a part of her that was enjoying it.

"Anything for my beautiful and future girlfriend. Because I love you."

She shook her head slightly, her eyes shinning while e smiled at her and he grabbed the necklace, walking behind Rowena who closed her eyes relaxing while feeling his big but gently hands putting the necklace around her neck, his fingers brushing against her skin and making her shiver. She turned her face to the side, meeting Sam's face and she kissed his lips.

"Samuel... I love you too."

But then Sam pushed her away from him with a look of hate, shaking his head while wiping his lips with his shirt's sleeve and he said lowly, angry:

"I hate you."

"What?" Rowena stared at him in shock, her green eyes wide while she felt her body shiver under the way he was looking at her. Why was he acting like that? Haven't them become friends, didn't he call her beautiful girlfriend?

"How could you think a hunter would be with a witch?" And he laughed cruelly, starting to walk away. "The only moment I want to be with you will be when I have to fulfill the prophecy.

"Samuel..."

Rowena couldn't believe in his words, feeling her heart ache while feeling a lump in her throat, staring in **shock** at Sam's back who was on the stairs to leave the basement.

In the last months she'd really thought everything would be okay, that now she had cleared things with the Death, Dean and Sam and had been helping them, she would be redeeming herself, that she could be a better woman, even being a witch. But now with Sam's cruel words something evil seemed to come alive inside of her and although she didn't it, there was her witch side that wanted to feel all this power and this hate.

_I never though I'd become mean again..._

Wanting to pull the necklace from her body, she took her hands angrily yo her neck to destroy it when she then felt the object start to grip her neck and she looked down, seeing the necklace had turned into a rope and that made her paralyze.

No.

She hated ropes, hated getting closer to them since she'd been hanged in the 17 century. And then Frederick, Fergus' father approached pointing a finger at her, his eyes cold:

"You bewitched me to get pregnant and try to use me. Witch."

"TAKE THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!"

His words hurt as much as the rope around her neck while she screamed, trying to throw her body forward angrily, toward the man but the rope didn't let and then her eyes started to glow in purple and she saw Frederick catch fire in front of her, but she realized it hadn't been her but to her horror, Lucifer was had a sly smile toward her, beside the body on fire.

"Hello Red." Rowena stopped throwing her body forward, seeing the devil approach her and caressing her face with his cold fingers, falling to her hair then and he gave her a smile, whispering to her ear:

"C'mon Red, react, I've never believed in this bullshit of you becoming good and befriending with the Winchesters." Lucifer then plucked a lock of her hair, making her close her eyes in pain and he whispered: "You heard Sammy he hates you, everybody is using your for your powers."

Rowena closed her hands in fists still with her eyes closed, turning her face away from him, lips pressed together so they wouldn't tremble while remembering of Sam's words, Frederick's and then when Lucifer snapped his fingers and Rowena looked at him, Lucifer put fire on the lock of hair he was holding, ordering:

"C'mon, free your evil side!

"SHUT UP!"

And that feeling inside of her of angry and hate wanting to come alive, of becoming evil and releasing all her powers against everyone who'd hurt her took over her and Rowena opened her eyes which glowed in purple and blue, her hair flying around her while her whole body was involved in that light, the rope being destroyed and Lucifer caught fire. Her posture upright and a sly smile appeared on her lips while she stared ahead, feeling more beautiful, powerful and evil than ever.

Sam ran a hand over his face, tired and frustrated because not only the barman couldn't remember about the women in the pictures because he only worked during the day, but also because the cameras hadn't been working and he hoped Rowena had found something.

The hunter then left the table while calling to Rowena's cellphone, seeing she wasn't around but she wasn't picking it up making himself wonder what she was doing.

It was then that he heard the ring of her cellphone, the witch had chosen that one specially for Sam and he went to the ladies room door.

"Rowena?"

But her cellphone kept ringing without her showing up of picking it up so Sam entered the bathroom, finding her cellphone n the floor on the floor and he ran toward it while thinking about the witch. When he reached the object he saw the trapdoor on the floor so he grabbed his flashlight, opening the door and entering the basement.

The place was dark and dirty with pipes leaking on the walls and the Sam felt his heart stop at seeing Rowena on her feet but unconscious on the middle of the room, her arms tied by a rope on the ceiling and he ran toward her, holding his dagger.

"I'm gonna take you out of here, Rowena..." He caressed her pale and exhausted face gently and running his eyes over her body, worry at the witch when then he saw the blue hand-print on her wrist and he shivered.

Then Rowena's eyes opened shinning in blue and purple and a man covered in blue tattoos appeared.

Sam kept himself in front of Rowena knowing the Djinn was feeding itself from her, her fears and the hunter quickly cut the ropes from her wrists but the witch kept on her feet, an evil smile on her face with one hand on her hip and the she raised in front of herself, staring at the hunter.

"Hello Samuel."

And to his shock, she threw Samuel against the wall.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

_I watched my wild youth disappear in front of my eyes_

_Moments of magic and wonder_

_It seems so hard to find_

_Is it ever coming back again, Is it ever coming back again_

_Take me back to the feeling when everything was left to find_

_It comes and goes in waves_

**Dean Lewis-Waves**

Sam was fallen against the wall trying to recover while he watched Rowena beside the Djinn and he knew she was stuck in a nightmare, hallucinating under the monster's influence so Sam stood up knowing he needed to kill him before he absorbed all her energy.

Sam then held tight the dagger ready to attack the Djinn when Rowena's hand made him stop in place and the Djinn then approached him, his eyes glowing in blue and Sam felt his knees buckle, his other hand inside his pocket holding the small box, before he fell.

When Sam opened his eyes he realized he was on the floor, his dagger too far from him and Rowena was crouched next to him, her fingers caressing his chin while her eyes shone slyly and she smirked:

"Will you manage to fulfill the prophecy now?"

"What are you talking about, Rowena?" He asked in confusion, siting and staring at her frowning and her hand then left his chin. When he tried to touch her shoulder gently, she used a spell that slapped his hand hard away from her and she raised an eyebrow, staring at her own hand.

"You said that, remember?" And then she looked at him and Sam saw behind the hate, her sadness. "You told me a hunter would never be with a witch... That you were only with me so you could kill me."

"Rowena, I'd never say something like that!" Sam told her frustrated, his voice high and then, to his shock Billie appeared beside the hunter, staring at Rowena while whispering in his ear:

"Kill her Sam Winchester."

And then he remembered finding the basement, of seeing Rowena poisoned by the Djinn and then, he being attacked by the monsters and he now knew he was stuck in a nightmare too so he needed to face his fear and Rowena needed too so they could wake up and kill the Djinn.

The nightmare when he'd kill her because that was the thing he feared and, seeing her nightmare where she wasn't loved making her became evil just made Sam hater the Djinn more so he shook his head, opening a smile while he stared at Rowena, his eyes shinning and he said softly:

"I can't kill you Rowena... Because I'm in love with you."

And the while Billie started to disappear, he reached for the small box inside his pocket with some difficulty due his injuries from her attack and then he extended the gift toward Rowena, shaking slowly the gift toward her his eyes full of tenderness while praying that she believed him and then, she wake up.

"Take it."

For a moment his words made her back off a little, her eyes becoming green again, her heart beating fast while her eyes lowered to his extended hand but then she remembered how he'd deceived her before and her fury returned because this time she wouldn't fall for it, not ever for Samuel as much as her heart beat for him. She then slapped his hand away, making the small box fly from his hand and fall to the ground and she made Sam's back be pressed against the ground, watching him clench his teeth.

"Because I'd be your beautiful girlfriend, right?" She smiled coldly, her eyes glowing again. "I believed in you, I fell in love with you Samuel..."

"That was an illusion... We're stuck in a nightmare caused by a Djinn" Sam told her aloud, his heart beating fast at her declaration, for finally hearing her say these beautiful words and she frowned, as if remembering about something but then she closed her eyes.

"Why would I believe on you again?"

And Sam gave her a soft smile, wanting to touch her but Rowena was stopping him from doing it with his body pressed to the ground so he told her, sincere:

"Because I told you we'd find a way about to change this prophecy and also because I was serious when I told you I was in love with you, witch..."

And when Sam had called her by that nickname Rowena started to remember of that morning, his call, traveling in the car where their hands had interlaced and he'd talked about her birthday, about the case and the trapdoor and her lips parted in surprise while her heart started beating fast, her eyes becoming green again and she let Sam go as she fell to her knees staring at him ashamed.

"Samuel... I'm sorry."

"Rowena... he was using you to feed himself. It wasn't your fault." Sam promised her, pulling her to his chest and holding her, burring his face on her orange locks and becoming calmer for seeing she was okay. "You really worried me when you disappeared..."

Rowena's hands closed around the front of his shirt, pressing herself to his chest and feeling safe on Sam's arms knowing that it was really him now and she sighed against the exposed skin of his neck, frustrated.

"How could I not realize it was a nightmare?"

"Because that's the Djinn's goal, to make our fears look real so they can feed from it. And you managed to wake up Rowena."

"Because you were patience while waiting for me."

But before they could say anything else, they woke up from the illusion and found the Djinn ready to kill them but Sam and Rowena attacked him and Sam immobilized the monsters, hitting him hard against the wall before holding his arms behind his back, his eyes burning in angry at what he'd done to those women, to Rowena.

And then he made a sign to the witch and she stared coldly at the creature, her chin up while she removed the dagger from her booth, covering it on the lamb's blood and then, she killed him spilling his blood.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

_I'll never let go you're right beside me_

_So just close your eyes_

_I'll never let go, you're all that I need_

_So just close your eyes_

**Close your eyes-Rhodes**

During the way back home, both were in silence reflecting on the case, the nightmare they'd gone through and the declarations and suddenly Sam stopped the car at a convenience store, near the gas station and a small motel and he left the car without a word, making the witch frown without understanding what was happening.

"Samuel?" She left the car too and leaned against its door, worried when then she saw him at the cashier, before walking toward her with something on his hands behind his back and he stopped in front of her, his serious face opening in a beautiful smile, watching the surprise on he witch's face.

With the case taking longer than what they'd imagined, Sam had decided to at last buy her a cupcake because he wanted to see her smile and remark a dinner for them, knowing that right now they were exhausted.

"Happy birthday Rowena. Close your eyes..."

Curious she frowned but did as she was told, feeling Sam so close and warm, his breathing on her making her heart beat fast and then she felt the giant's hand put something over her smaller one and she opened her eyes.

On his hands there was a beautiful red and purple cupcake with a single candle on top and Rowena giggled, shaking her head touched at it, holding the cupcake and then casting Sam that look of hers, mystic and she blown the candle, placing the cupcake on the car's roof and Sam then took from the pocket of his jeans a small box and gave it to her.

"It's not a necklace, right?" The witch asked, ironic although her heart was beating fast while staring at the gift and then she raised her face to see Sam stepping closer with only inches separating them and he placed a hand against the car's door beside her head, the other going to her cheek and he caressed her skin, his tumble slipping to her bottom lip, seeing her blush and he told her gently:

"You know that nothing that happened was real, right?"

"I know." And then she admitted feeling his finger caress her lip and she nibbled at it, making him shiver: "Somehow I knew something was wrong when you called me 'my beautiful girlfriend'."

Sam raised his eyebrow while she opened the gift, finding a beautiful velvet hair bow, red and delicate and she smiled raising her eyes and and meeting Sam's seeing them so sincere and full of desire, his hair longer and charming and he whispered, his voice loathed with passion:

"My little witch would be more right..."

"And you're my giant in flannel."

"Rowena smirked, her face flushing while she felt a huge happiness inside of her and still holding the hair bow, she took both hands to Sam's face and closed her eyes surprising him with a kiss.

The kiss made their bodies shiver, lips pressing and Sam happy for her taking the step first and trusted on him, lowered the hand from the car to her back pressing her body to his making her sigh at the feeling of his strong body pressing hers. His other hand removed the bow from her hand and went to her orange hair and tied it there while deepening the kiss, both happy and full of desire.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breath Sam leaned his forehead against Rowena's feeling her hands still cupping his face and caressing his stubble. He took her hand in his and joined their fingers, pressing them against the car's window staring at the witch with tenderness and passion, feeling her chest rising and falling against his and he whispered as he buckled his hips toward hers:

"What I told you there was true. I really love you."

"As a witch it scares me a little, but you taught me how to love. And if my heart beating fast every time I see you means it is love, then I love you too Samuel." She told him with sincerity and Sam stared at her eyes, smiling at seeing her open up, seeing the passion on her green eyes and her curves molding to his body was driving Sam crazy, all he wanted to do was to love her there and never let her go.

"You have no idea how much I want you Rowena..." Sam whispered against her lips, eyes darker and his voice hoarse and full of passion while he held her hand tighter against his.

"So let's go."..

Rowena then disengaged herself from the car with a sly smile, eyes shinning with love for Sam and then she took him by the hand, guiding the toward the small hotel there.

When they entered the simple but elegant bedroom Sam smiled, heart beating fast while he watched Rowena for a second, they were finally together and how beautiful she was and the hunter walked toward her and closed the distance, kissing her with passion.

Rowena's hands ran through Sam's covered chest while she parted her lips for him, opening the buttons of his flannel shirt then and she started touching his chest, large and hard which gave her a feeling of safeness, feeling his heart beating fast at her touch when her nails ran through his skin and then he broke the kiss breathless, his body on fire with Rowena's touch while she threw his shirt on the floor.

Sam guided her over the bed, staying on top and staring at her smile at him, her orange hair spread like a fan and lips now red from the kiss and he took a hand to her face, his tumble caressing her cheek and he whispered:

"You're beautiful Rowena... I can't get tired of saying that."

"Even without my beauty sleep?" She provoked him softly, his eyes shining in desire as she hugged him by the neck, caressing his hair.

"Even without it, witch..."

They smiled and then Sam lowered his hand through the witch's body caressing the sides of her breasts and making her shiver until e reached her waist and then he opened the zipper of her skirt, removing first her blouse and revealing her beautiful body and then, her skirt.

Rowena smiled closing her eyes with a look of utterly pleasure, bending a leg as Sam started exploring her body, his hands lowering and finding her breasts and seeing them fit his hands so perfectly as he massaged them slowly with his big and talented hands and she gasped, tilting her head to the side over the pillow, her hands finding Sam's hair an pulling at it.

Sam's lips found Rowena's again in a more exigent kiss, feeling her hands lowering to his back and scratching his skin as he massaged her breasts and one hand then went to her face, the other lowering across her belly until he reached her black lacy panties and he started caressing her center over the fabric in circular motions, feeling the witch react and raise her hips toward his touch.

Rowena shut her eyes tight, bringing Sam to herself while feeling her heart melt with his fingers now pushing the fabric aside and massaging her, feeling she was ready and he took her to her climax with his fingers.

"Samuel..." The witch gasped, resting against the pillow while catching her breath and she opened her eyes, finding Sam smirking as he laid down her, watching the woman more relaxed after his touches and he smiled, brushing her bangs away. "You really know what to do."

He rolled his eyes but was still smiling, running his fingers over her face and watching her green eyes darker.

Rowena knelled and bent her body forward, over the hunter, her long hair brushing against his chest as her hands started to open his jeans, pulling it down with Sam's help and she bent down them, pressing her chest to his and started slipping slowly as her hands found his hard member.

"Rowena..."

With a hand she started caressing him, running her hand up and down around him hearing Sam groan, his hand burring in her orange hair and Riwena raised her face, her free hand finding Sam's face and she kissed his lips as she caressed his member, feeling it react to her touch, huge, hard and he knew he wouldn't last long so he lowered a hand to her wrist stopping her and he said hoarsely:

"Together."

"Okay."

With all their clothes removed Sam inverted their positions, staying on top again and seeing her outlined eyes staring at him in that way that could bewitch anyone but which also were shinning with love that she felt for him, her lips in a smile that made him burn for her and she said:

"I want you..."

"You have me." Sam promised, laying over her and his hand found hers and joined their fingers and placing them above her head as slowly he guided his member to her center and they became one.

Sam watched Rowena's face showing all the pleasure she was feeling, eyes rolling as her lips parted in a beautiful smile, her chest raising and falling with her breath and the movements he was doing. Sam could feel her involving him and with a emotional smile at the vision in front of him he though that although some years ago he'd never imagined himself getting involved with the witch, now he knew he'd never let her go and his fingers tightened around hers when he finally was fully inside her.

The witch gasped, feeling Sam completing her as she'd never felt before and she felt her eyes shinning and stared at Sam, seeing his lean his forehead against hers and watching every expression on her face with tenderness and desire, his eyes dark as he smiled with some strand of hair falling over his forehead, the muscles from his shoulder contracting and that vision made her heart beat fast. He was handsome.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"Yes, Sam..." It was the first time she called him by the nickname everybody used but hearing it from the witch's lips made his heart fill with love and she made a sign with her head and they started moving together while Rowena closed the distance of their lips in a kiss.

Their bodies were moving in a intense rhythm and Rowena's hands fell to Sam's back, pulling him more to her, their hearts beating fast.

Sam groaned against her mouth at feeling her holding him tighter to her and he sat on the mattress, bringing the witch with him and she placed a hand over his shoulder and the other she used to throw her hair ti her back as she kept kissing him as she moved over him and Sam held her by the waist, caressing the side of her breast with his other hand as they climaxed.

"I love you Rowena..."

"I love you too Sam."

Some time later Sam was resting on the bed with Rowena laying on his chest, her hands tucked under her chin and caressing his chest softly, feeling his hand around her waist bring her in a hug warming her, both exhausted but satisfied.

Sam smiled at seeing the hair bow on her curls and he touched it, letting his hand then fall to her orange hair and making the witch stretch with a smile without leaving his arms and she raised her eyes to stare at him and she said, sincere:

"Best birthday ever... Thank you."

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise and she nodded, raising a and caressing his stubble.

"I'm a 300 years old witch Samuel... For a long time focused in obtaining power and then with all the vengeance and monsters I didn't have time to celebrate it. So thanks."

"Rowena..." Sam's eyes softened and his arm held her tighter, his other hand slipping from her hair to her face, caressing her behind the ear making her sigh and he said smiling: "Now you. You're part of our family and I want to be with you at every birthday of yours, if you want me to..."

"You're going to spoil me my dear..." Rowena murmured but she was smiling, her eyes shinning as their forehead touched and slowly they kissed again.


End file.
